


There's A First For Everything

by DustinMcDreamy



Series: FYeahSaphael's Winter Fic Fest [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Raphael is trying to do something really romantic for his and Simon's first Valentine's Day together, but Simon is in a grumpy mood and is making it really difficult for Raphael.Day Four of FYeahSaphael’s Winter Fic Fest. Theme: Valentine’s Day.





	There's A First For Everything

     Raphael woke up bright and early at 5 PM Thursday morning for his and Simon's first Valentine's day together as a couple. He's been alive over eighty years, and he's never had any romantic partner on Valentine's Day. He was nervous and excited. Usually the feelings and emotions were Simon's forte, and he was more silent and stoic. They hadn't technically said 'I Love You' to each other yet, but he always figured Simon would say it first, and only cheesy heterosexual couples made a big deal about it in television shows that didn't even make prime time.

     He made his way to Simon's room and quietly opened the door. He was laying on his stomach with his toned back exposed, beautifully highlighted by the incoming sunlight through the magically tempered glass that prevented harmful sun rays affecting them indoors. Maybe Raphael could give him a sensual massage later on today. He quietly made his way into the room.

     He crawled into Simon's bed and looked at his beautiful sleeping lover. He ran his hand through Simon's hair gently and cupped his cheek. His touch awakened Simon who jerked his head backwards and squinted at Raphael suspiciously. "Raphael?" he said through a yawn. "What are you doing?"

     "I wanted to see you, obviously," Raphael replied, amused by the absurdity. "I wanted to see if you wanted to do a brunch or something to start the day, and I was going to see if you already had stuff planned for the day because I am fine doing whatever you want to do and-"

     "Raphael," Simon interrupted. "I was up late this morning. I need more sleep." His head rolled back into the pillow and he pulled the sheet over his head.

     Raphael sighed with disappointment. "Ok, cariño. Whatever you want. See you later." He left Simon's bed and his room pretty dejected. It definitely wasn't the start to the Valentine's Day he was expecting, but there were still seven hours left. Simon usually woke up around 7 PM, so they would have five hours together. Being a creature of the night had its downsides, but he wouldn't let the time crunch affect his romance.

     He had the dining room table decorated completely with rose petals and three rose bouquets. The one in the center was the biggest, and  there were two smaller ones on the 25% mark of the tabe and the 75% mark of the table. He had lit the fireplace and the room was now glowing with a romantic yellow. Raphael had his newest, sharpest suit on. He took a deep breath as he heard Simon heading down the hallway. As Simon turned the corner and was met with the scenery of the room, including Raphael in his outfit, Raphael held out a single rose. "Happy Valentine's Day, Simon." 

     Simon looked around room, and at Raphael who was smiling suavely with the rose, which he looked down on. "Isn't this a bit excessive?"

     "Of course not," Raphael argued. "The important things take putting a lot of effort into. Do you not like it?"

     Simon looked at the table full of rose petals and took one of his hands, made a pinching reflex with his finger, and flicked a rose petal as hard as he could. "It's overwhelming for a Hallmark holiday."

      Raphael chuckled. "I used to think the same thing every year for eighty years, but I wanted to impress you."

     "You do enough show off-y things and own enough lavish stuff. I get it, you're rich," Simon said with a disinterested tone.

     Raphael felt hurt again. "It's not about money," he said softly. But Simon didn't hear him. Raphael sighed and placed his rose for his boyfriend on the table and headed into the kitchen where Simon was drinking out of a blood pack. Raphael smoothly picked up a heart shaped box of chocolates off the counter and held them up in front of Simon. "These are for you."

     Simon took the box and smiled faintly. "At least it's the fancy chocolates. I always wanted to be treated to them, but I could never justify spending that much on them."

     "Simon, is everything about money for you? Is that the only reason you're into me?" Raphael asked.

     Simon gave him a shocked, hurt expression. "Obviously not," he said sourly as he stormed off, leaving the chocolates on the counter. 

     "Simon!" Raphael exclaimed as he followed. "Where are you going?"

     "To my room!" Simon replied with an annoyed tone.

     "I don't understand. What would you like to do today? We can watch a movie, we can play Mario Party, we can do whatever you'd like," Raphael said.

     "I just want to be by myself right now!" Simon shouted, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Raphael tried to open it, and failed. He knocked on the door. "Cariño, open up please."

      "Go away, Raphael," Simon shouted from the other side of the door. Raphael's tears began to fill as he slowly walked away from the door. He poured himself a glass of wine and sat in his favorite chair in the library. He tried to read his favorite books, the ones that always made him feel happier, but they were not working for him this time. One glass turned into two, and then another. He looked at the clock on his phone. It had become 12:10 on the 15th officially. More tears rolled down his face when he heard footsteps approach.

     "Hey," his boyfriend's voice said softly. Possibly ex-boyfriend now. Raphael looked up, heartbroken at his lover who hurt him when all he wanted to do was selflessly impress. "Christ, Raphael, you're a mess. Why are you the one so upset?"

     Raphael scoffed and wiped his eyes. "Why am I upset? Really? Uhm, let's see, maybe it's because all I wanted to do was treat you right on Valentine's Day and you rejected everything and ignored me all day!"

     "Obviously! What you did was incredibly cruel!" Simon argued.

     "Cruel!?" Raphael exclaimed. "Are you kidding me!?"

     "Yes! You make a big deal about this big romantic holiday ro rub it in my face, and then you let out the fact that you know how I feel about you but you just keep me as just a friend!"

     Raphael looked at him, completely dumbfounded. "Just a fr-a what? Simon, we're dating!"

     Simon looked at Raphael as if he was speaking some foreign language. "No. We are not."

     "Yes. We are. We go see movies together, we play video games together, we spend all of our time together," Raphael argued.

     "Those are just things friends do!" Simon replied.

     "You rest your head on my lap while I read on the couch and run my hands through your hair. That is physical affection!"

     "You have never made any attempt to kiss me!"

     "You never said you wanted me to kiss you!"

     "WE. WEREN'T. DATING!" Simon exclaimed. "You never said you loved me!"

     "I call you cariño ALL. THE. TIME. I was waiting on you to say it first."

     "Doesn't that mean child?"

     "Chi-? What? That's niño, you gringo. How do you not know that? Cariño means sweetie or my love!"

     "Ohhhhh," Simon said softly. The two recovered their breath for a split second as they looked at each other. "You really thought you were my boyfriend this whole time?"

     "You really thought I wasn't madly in love with you this whole time?"

     Simon smiled strongly. "You just said you loved me."

     "Yeah, well," Raphael said, exasperated. "I suppose I have to because you can't take a hint."

     Simon laughed dramatically at that. "Excuse me,  _I_ am the one that can't take a hint?"

     They two of them walked closer to each other and Raphael wrapped his arms around his brand new boyfriend. "Let me make this very clear for you, Simon Lewis. I would very much like to kiss you, and have you be my boyfriend."

     Simon smiled back at Raphael. "I accept those Terms and Conditions, Raphael Santiago." The two of them leaned in and their lips met one another for the first time after months of dating on Raphael's end. They pulled themselves apart and continued to hold one another.

     "I'm sorry I ruined Valentine's Day," Simon replied.

     "I'm sorry I was hurting you, making you think your love was unrequited," Raphael apologized back.

     "On the bright side," Simon said. "Our anniversary is Valentine's Day. How romantic is that?" Simon asked.

     "Actually, cariño, our anniversary is February 15th. This means I get to spoil you two days in a row," Raphael said seductively.

     Simon chuckled and grinned at that realization. "I'm okay with that." He brought another kiss to Raphael's lips before pulling them apart. "Hey, if we've already been dating for multiple months and we just now had our first kiss,...can we speed up the rest of the relationship? I am so ready for stuff that involves significantly less clothing."

     Raphael laughed bashfully at Simon, looking away from the hungry look in his eyes. "We shall see, my cariño. I'm still asexual. We'll have to test things out. I'm not sure yet."

     "That's ok, I am willing to take as much as you're willing to offer," he said before getting really close to Raphael's ear. " _But I'm just letting you know, I would cuddle you so hard."_ Raphael laughed heartily at Simon's seductive whisper before he brought himself to look back at Simon's eyes.

     "I would love that," Raphael said. 

     Simon cupped Raphael's face and smiled. "Well, the night is still young for us. Why don't we watch a movie?" Raphael nodded and Simon took him by the hand and led him out of the library for their first movie night as a real couple.


End file.
